


Blind

by UnicornButts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Mariks blind and he didn’t know, Not Beta Read, i wrote this on sleeping pills just before bed so it’s not good, if I had money I’d also have 30 pairs of frames just cus, optometrists are annoying af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornButts/pseuds/UnicornButts
Summary: Marik finds out something about himself





	Blind

When Marik had first stepped out of the tomb as a child he was blinded. With Ishizu at his side all he could see was the glaring white light of the sun reflecting off the sand, and when his eyes finally adjusted he only thought the slight blur was how all the surface dwellers saw the world.  
After the death of his father Marik was able to visit the surface more, his eyes adjusting quicker to the fire ball in the sky faster each time, and though the searing pain that always seemed to come with it faded the blur in his vision only seemed to increase.  
At battle city being in the sky freely was just like stepping onto the surface for the first time, the blinding searing sun and the blurred forms of everything around him reminded him too much of his childhood.  
When he finally stopped being a dick he asked Ishizu about how hard it was to see in the light asking if all surface dwellers had this problem. She didn’t know and a quick google search was done.  
The first time Marik visited the optometrist he hated it, the room was small and dark and the doctor was much to close to his face for his liking. The constant “one or two”s caused him a headache of a magnitude he had never experienced before. But he didn’t stab people to solve his problems any more and this would help so he stayed in the chair trying his hardest to identify any sort of difference between identical slides.  
When the doctor finally gave him his prescription the numbers read -7 and -7.5, according to the doctor without correction he had been living his life legally blind.  
Marik enjoyed looking at frames. The wide variety that would have to sit on his face everyday for most likely all of his life. The expression through a simple accessory. They were pricy but he decided that using the money from his previous extra legal activities was worth it in the long run. Fashion was always important.  
He left the store having ordered five regular pairs of frames and two sunglass pairs. He even insured that Ishizu had as many as she wanted being that she too was walking around blind.  
The tombs has affected every facet of their life beyond them it seemed.  
The first time Marik left his flat with his glasses on he was amazed. He had never known you could see the individual leaves on trees before, or that if you watched where you were going you could actual prevent yourself from catching your toe on a curb.  
He zoomed through traffic on his motorcycle, headed to Bakuras’ for a little catch up, switching from his sunnies to his regular frames when he arrived at the small house.  
He did not expect however to be laughed at as soon as the door was open, nor did he expect to see all of the veins under the thief’s paper thin skin, or the small freckles pepper around his eyes.  
Life would be different now.


End file.
